Project Summary/Abstract For the 2016 Western Association for Food and Drug Officials (WAFDO) Conference The mission of the annual WAFDO Scientific, Educational and Training Conference is to provide a venue where public health field inspectors and program managers, industry leaders and academia from across the region can interact and share ideas while receiving information on current trends and emerging issues impacting public health and safety. The agenda includes presentations that will give participants an opportunity to learn about state, local, national and international perspectives on food, drug and medical device safety. The annual WAFDO Conference is one of the most comprehensive and cost effective educational opportunities in the Western region that addresses the range of current public health issues facing federal, state and local regulatory programs. WAFDO keeps the cost of the conference as low as possible in an effort to allow access to the conference to the widest range of participants. The low cost of the conference enables public health professionals from all levels of the regulatory community, industry and academia to participate. The goal and objective of this project is to secure $25,000 funding from the U. S. Food and Drug Administration Scientific Conference Grant Program (R13/U13) so that WAFDO can: ? Provide financial assistance for attendees to travel to this conference who might not otherwise be able to travel to this conference due to budget limitations or travel restrictions. ? Fund travel costs associated with expert speakers on current food, drug and medical device safety trends and public health issues. ? Fund travel costs associated with an industry tour of a manufacturing operation of a local food, drug or medical device processing facility. ? Fund conference room and audio visual equipment costs for the conference. The 2016 WAFDO Conference will be held at the Wyndham Garden Grove in Garden Grove, California from August 21-24, 2016. The number of participants is anticipated to be approximately 60. However, if WAFDO is able to offer financial assistance from securing this grant, then WAFDO can have as many as 80-90 attendees. The conference draws representatives from U. S. states and territories, county, municipal, and federal regulatory agencies, in addition to international members from Canada and Mexico charged with public health and safety responsibilities, the regulated industries, and university and research institution professionals. The conference will contribute to a more educated and informed regulatory community and this, in turn, will help contribute to a shared mission of improving public health.